Hemland
Hemlands is a country situated at the South Eastern coast of The Continent. ]] History After the Skeuy-Branan Conquest of the Southeast, many tribes were scattered along the coastline. It was after this event that a woman called Första Ovan collected people from the region, and unified them under the title of the Hemmisch tribe. This tribe would then prosper and again spread across the shore, making it too unstable for it to be a functioning country, even though the Ovan family kept ruling its people. It was only many, many years later that Armen Ovan unified the people by his orations and installed a stable government. Realising the country could not handle a complete democracy right after it was founded, he made himself an absolute ruler, but kept his democratic ideals in mind for the future. Around 51 years aUC, they allied themself to Vyapara in the so called Southern Trade Union. One year later, they officially declared war against the Kingdom of Mughtor. Armen Ovan saw this opportunity to expand as an easy quest, because he called the Mountainiers mere savages. He renounced their god, for he only believed in Rav. After Armen's death, there was confusion in the realm as to who should now claim the throne. The two Fardigs and Armen's wife and oldest daughter were considered for the position. Hence they are family, Armen's mother (one of the Fardigs) and Marne Sten (his wife) supported their granddaughter and daughter, Linja Ovan, in her claim to the throne. Arnulf Authulfsson, the other Fardig, also claimed it. This led to the forming of Hemlander political parties. Linja Ovan won the small civil war, but announced a reform, promising to give power to the parties, and taking away some of the councils. This left some of her voters feeling betrayed, having voted for her out of conservative interests. Government Hemland has known two forms of government since its birth as a nation. First came Armen Ovan's system, giving power to the three classes of the country. This is called Armenic Rule. The second system and the one in place now is that of Linja Ovan, Armen's daughter and successor, giving power to political parties, governers and mayors and leaving only some for the three classes. She named it the Mangfald System. Culture The Hemlanders have Ravism as their religion, because of this they are fairly tolerant people. Polygamy is allowed and same sex couples are not frowned upon. They do despise "heritics" and will often be extreme in their religion. However, they believe in reasoning and are not very impulsive people. Although the Ledar is an absolute ruler, there is an enormous mutual respect between ruler and subject. They are eager to learn, but are more interested in social knowledge than in scientific. They strongly believe in "Survival of the fittest". Their values are nationalism, knowledge, religion and strength (in whatever form). Classes Hemlander society functions in three classes. At the age of twelve, people start to search for the class that fits them the most and when they turn eighteen they join after they pass the entering trial. Pengar is socially considered the highest class, although officially all classes are equal. Pengar mainly consist of people who are intelligent and because of this, are able to make themselves rich. The entering trial is a test that sometimes takes multiple days to fully fill in. It test creativity, intelligence and general knowledge. Pengar are mostly politicians, merchants or scholars. Pengar's colour is black and its symbol is a crow. Second is Bonde. These are strong people. Their trial is a 'bootcamp' of two weeks where physical condition, perseverance and loyalty are tested. Bonde are soldiers in wartime and farmers or builders in times of peace. Bonde uses the colour orange and its animal is a bear. The socially considered lowest class is Hallow. These are the clergy. Because they are neither strong nor smart, this is the only thing left for them, which is the reason they are looked down upon. People think of them as "too weak" or "needing the protection of the faith". This system is actually quite clever, because if the clergy consists of less intelligent people, religion can't be used to manipulate the people because they are simply not smart enough to do this. Their entering trial is simply to swear an oath and giving up your possesions. Hallow's colour is white and they use the fox as their symbol. The modern flag of Hemland was created by Färg Göra, a female Pengar. It represents the Pengar (black) forming the base for the country and the Bonde protecting them (the orange cross). The Hallow was not included, for Hallow discrimination was even worse in Färg's time than it is now. Foreign Affairs Hemland proposed the plan for the Southern Trade Union, on which Vyapara agreed. This alliance strengthened the bond between the two countries and Armen Ovan hoped that the kingdom of Eyjafjoll would join their union soon, hence they were good friends. Because of this union, Skarnings, "The Middle City", was built as a neutral area to stimulate and protect trade from war. Tensions between Hemland and the Sigmar people are high. These two nations are only separated by a shallow part of the Menacing Sea and plan to expand on the same parts of The Continent. There was a short dispute when the Sigmar built a military port on Hemland territory. Armen Ovan quickly demanded their exit of the area and so they did. Hemland now owns the port and builds ships here, mainly seen as intimidating action. This area is now called Cape of Dispute. From this patch of land, the two countries are holding a figurative staring contest, a cold war almost. Hemland is currently at war with Mughtor, the nation of the Mountaineers. These are people living in the hills and mountains in the outback of the Continent. The war has imperial and religious motives. It started with Hemland building a fort on their territory, provoking Mughtor. Hemland expanded their territory, killing Mughtor people and settling a new city, Estmere, in the Waterdale area. Although raids are often, the war has now settled down, making Estmere very attractive to merchants and fishermen because of its location. Also people fleeing the political tensions in the capital move there. The new conquered area has been named the provence of Armenien, with Estmere as its capital.